serriyafandomcom-20200213-history
Adrienna Angelbourne
Adrienna Angelbourne is an angel Mind Mage with golden hair and golden eyes, and skin with a slight golden tint to it. Adrienna was born in the Gurtall province of Khizsalr, in 4575. Her mother was an angel, her father the golden dragon, Scregor. She and her siblings were all different, each showing different parts of their parental heritage. Adri was in the middle of the line, looking much like her mother, but having (at that time, at least) her father's scales and eyes. As well, through the whims of whatever designed her, she was born fully male and female. This caused some significant problems for her, and eventually she was forced to flee from her family. She roamed around Khizsalr for many years, until she discovered another facet to heritage: her Dragonblood burned brightly. Sometimes, far too brightly for her to control. To her dismay, she learned this only upon waking in a village of the dead. She had, while in the grip of her Dragonblood, killed them all. In her sorrow, she left behind her home plane, and eventually found her way to Torn Elkandu. There she lived out her life, regaining much of her joyful personality. Until she was killed. Her death came at the hands of an unknown attacker. Brutally, she was raped, tortured and killed. The final indignity came when he ripped out her wings. Her mind was in chaos as her last moments passed away, and her life ended. Adri was lucky enough to be reborn right away, with almost full memory of what had happened. The damage that was done to her was bad enough, but she had the misfortune to be reborn only a few years before the Planar Wars began. When reality twisted, her magic was turned inside out. Her Mind Magic was lost to her, though she gained incredible Healing as a result. At least, she healed quickly, she couldn't heal others. Adri learned to fight, slowly. She died many times, but due to the magic of the Wheel of Chaos, she wasn't really reborn, as raised from the dead. Eventually, she joined the Conclave, and worked her way up to Mentor. Near the end of the Planar Wars, she stumbled across a rare ritual, one that would allow her to regain some of the form she had lost, if not the power. When her task was finally complete, she became an angel once more, and ignored the war raging around her, in favor of learning how the chaos might be halted. Her studies came too late, as Keolah destroyed the Wheel, and restored the power of the Elkandu. Adri spent most of the next century helping (very minorly) in the building of the new plane of Serriya. For her, it was a place to leave the war behind, as it was totally untouched by the chaos. When Lomolen Winddrifter Shadowhand showed up one day, Adri was more than happy to travel the planes with him, doubly so since she had heard nothing from Conclave. She came to love him, and was happy for the first time in her current life. In 4814, she received a message from the Oracle, telling her to report to the Obsidian Tower for new orders. She stayed for several months, before finally leaving to return to Lomolen. Once she found him, she decided to never leave him, and joined Tempest, mostly so she wouldn't have to leave his side ever again. Adrienna was killed in the Abyss by Ishane in the planar impact of the Gold Star III in 4814, but two years later was resurrected by Shazmar upon the restoration of the Abyss. By this point, Lomolen had been completely taken over by Sedder, and had become a demon. She went to Heaven and began training the angels there to fight. During the War of the Interdimensional Bridge, she healed the mind of Emily Jordan to allow her to experience the full range of emotions. Category:Mind Mages Category:Angels Category:Elkandu Category:Characters from Khizsalr